


Dark Side of the Glass

by derschwarzeprinz (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/derschwarzeprinz
Summary: "Walking through the shadows. Feel like I'm drifting away. Never able to touch your heart. Too cold to live this way on the dark side of the glass alone on the edge. On the dark side of the glass, I'm the outsider. I'm the outsider looking in..."—"Dark Side of the Glass", Lori Yates





	Dark Side of the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Footage: Wien 1992  
Der Tod: Uwe Kröger  
Song: "Dark Side of the Glass" from the _Forever Knight_ soundtrack


End file.
